


Meet Me in the Park

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [54]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the "Chess" theme:  CSI: Miami/CSI: NY, Horatio/Mac, chess in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Park

Jo and Danny both called him on his good mood, telling him he was freaking them out, but Mac had been smiling ever since he picked up his messages that morning. All it said was _Central Park Chess tables. Noon._ but he knew who it was from. His on again off again lover was challenging him to a game. Ever since they recently revealed to one another they played his lover had been talking about playing I the park. Apparently today was the day.

Mac saw the red head sitting at a table finger the pieces. Walking up behind him he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned close kissing his neck. "When did you get into town?" he asked as he walked around and sat opposite Horatio. 

"This morning. I heard the weather report for the city and hopped on a plane."

Mac reached across and took the pawn for Horatio's hand and set it in place before twining their fingers together and giving them a squeeze. "Your move."


End file.
